boys_vs_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission to Thunder Quarters
The Mission to Thunder Quarters was a major conflict during the School War in January of 2012, carried out by the Girl-Team defects Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes to assassinate their former associate, Ursula Blackham, and fight against their mistress, Emily Watson. Spikes was cut off and killed, while McKeen bested Watson in combat. Prelude Midway during the School War, during the Battle of the Bow-Tie, Helen McKeen and Denim Spikes both realized the girls were no longer fighting for order, and that revenge was the primary motive now. Over the next day, McKeen thought of everyone she had knowingly helped place in mortal danger. In the meantime, Spikes had a similar sense of conversion and went to Steven Thompson's house, where the Armies of Organa was celebrating their victory they had scored the night before. Refusing to allow Watson to continue endangering innocent lives, McKeen also chose to seek out Thompson, unaware of what Spikes was doing. Thompson and Jay Organa moved to deal with her personally, but she told them about her defection and begged them for a chance at redemption. Nevertheless, Anakin Organa and Josh Hogan both suspected she was false, and Anakin said he would meditate on it that night. From there, Helen pledged herself to Anakin Organa and Steven Thompson and attacked the fortress of Emily Watson the same night. The mission Assassination of Ursula Blackham Upon her arrival, Helen McKeen murdered Ursula Blackham, the Girl-Team general who held almost as much power as McKeen herself. Before she died, Blackham pleaded with McKeen, but McKeen proceeded to kill her. Her mission accomplished, the girl prepared to search for Emily when the villain found her first. After McKeen nervously revealed her conversion, Watson accused her of turning on her and declared her lack of fear of evil. Both ignited their laser swords and began a fierce battle. Duel with Emily Watson Emily Watson unleashed a flurry of attacks and rapidly gained ground on Helen McKeen, driving her to the edge of the platform. Helen leaped over Emily’s head and away from the brink, though the villain easily held off her attacks and kicked her soundly in the chest, sending Helen flying backwards. Helen managed to recover and land on his feet, though she was again driven back by Emily’s vicious frenzy. Helen relied on her focus to hold off Emily’s brutal barrage of Vaapad attacks. Fighting along the catwalks and corridors within the station, the two combatants entered the control room. Here, Emily attempted to take advantage of an opening in Helen’s defense. Upon knocking her over, Emily kept hold of Helen’s lightsaber hand with her left while clamping down on the traitor’s throat with her right and began bending her back, simultaneously throttling her and forcing Helen’s lightsaber closer to his face. Helen narrowly managed to kick Emily off of her, though Emily quickly recovered and resumed the duel. Helen attempted to rally, remaining toe-to-toe with Emily as they engaged in a swift flurry of swordplay. The bout ended with the two engaged in a blade-lock, which Emily attempted to break with lightning, though Helen managed to counter by deflecting the attack with her laser sword. Eventually the charge became too strong, and both duelists slammed into opposite walls. Emily recovered first, leaping across the control room at Helen, who narrowly managed to evade the attack and pin Emily’s blade against a console. However, their misdirected weapons accidentally destroyed the power controls for the facility’s shields, exposing the interior of the Bow-Tie’s right end to the intense heat of the now loose electricity. Vats of lightning also spurted from the ground, which once held it from the feet of anyone crossing there. Emily renewed her attack, though Helen managed to direct one of her blows into the door controls behind her before retreating through the open portal. Emily came on again, driving Helen out onto the exterior balcony, loosing a flurry of attacks before kicking the defector hard in the face. Attempting to rally, Helen leaped backward onto a pipe; retreating along it with Emily in close pursuit. Attempting to gain the offensive, Helen attacked first, only to be driven back by Emily’s relentless assault. Helen leaped off the pipe onto one of the collection arms below them, and Emily followed. Emily seized the offense, viciously driving Helen back along the arm. As the duel continued, a massive spurt of electricity enveloped the unshielded collection arm, and began to melt it. Retreating to the end of the arm, the two watched as the heat of the lightning melted the arm’s structure. As it became clear that the arm was going to break off of the complex, the combatants fled up along its length as the arm plummeted into lightning vats below and was suspended. Watson kept up her onslaught, yet Helen bent down and blocked. As the collection arm began to tip over, Helen leaped onto one of the severed support cables with Emily in pursuit. After a quick slash, Helen swung out away from the arm and let go, landing on a small platform. As the arm began to topple over the lava fall, Emily swung back onto it and charged along its length before leaping onto a robot. Directing the robot toward Helen’s platform, Emily resumed her attack. Emily Watson's defeat Helen was cut off from the other room by the nimble robot Emily was perched on. Slashing at Emily, Helen began another bout of bladework with the villain before breaking off. Helen tried again to reason with Emily one last time, only to receive more rude remarks. Sensing the robot would melt soon, Emily leaped above Helen onto the platform, landing and beginning another flurry of swordplay. As they locked blades, the platform neared a ramp, allowing Helen to disengage and leap to the higher ground. Perched on a rise above the abyss, Helen warned Emily that she had the high ground and attacking her would be useless. Emily angrily accused Helen of underestimating her; Helen then desperately begged her not to attack. Watson leaped at McKeen, blade angled for the kill. However, she left herself open, allowing McKeen to blast apart two supporting beams and Deteleport. As she did this, Watson's own house fell down on top of her, forcing her to drop Liberator, which rolled against McKeen's boot. McKeen tearfully took Liberator and left her underneath the rubble to whatever end she was destined for. Aftermath Ludwig Beethoven II, who had dueled and bested Denim Spikes, leaped down from a perch and confronted Helen McKeen. Before either of them could draw their weapons, however, McKeen was picked up by Summer Petersen and Jay Organa. The rescuers brought Helen back to her home; Helen told her parents she had fallen off her bike to explain her twisted elbow. Eventually, Emily Watson managed to escape from under the rubble, and sent a simultaneous call to all the girls and told them McKeen had defected to the Armies of Organa. After the battle, Helen McKeen spent several weeks building weapons for the Armies of Organa. She also began bonding with Steven Thompson during this time. Behind the scenes At the last moment, D. Isaac Thomas destroyed the plothole that the Bow-Tie (the original location of the battle) was already destroyed and could not be fought inside. Appearances * * * Category:2012 events Thunder Quarters